1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid separators of the hydrocyclone type. More particularly, it relates to a vertically disposed, generally conical vortex separator incorporating a gravity discharge of the separated liquids.
2. Prior Art
The problem of separating liquids, such as oil and water, has been addressed by a number of workers in the field and many different separating devices have been proposed. The present invention is directed toward a class of separators generally known as hydrocyclones which separate liquids having different densities through the use of centripetal and centrifugal forces.
A method for free falling, whirling vortex separation is disclosed in Hunter U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,870 and Sweeney U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,272, while a mechanically enclosed "vortex" is shown in the Vicard U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,631.
Fontein U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,546 discloses apparatus for separating liquids based upon their viscosity by setting up a liquid vortex in a rotation chamber and delivering the flow to one or more discharge receiving mouths. Whatley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,361 discloses a series of cylindrical or conical hydrocyclones wherein the lighter liquid rises upwardly along the axis, while the heavier liquid moves toward the wall and thence downwardly.
Sliepcevich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,018 discloses a centrifugal cyclone type liquid/liquid separator wherein the wetting characteristics of the surfaces are adjusted to match the properties of the liquids being separated. A somewhat similar approach appears in Snavely, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,680 which suggests the use of a coalescing membrane in a hydrocyclone to break up an emulsion of oil and water.
Mensing et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,095 and 3,743,102 and Mesing [sic] U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,862 relate to a method and apparatus for separating oil and water comprising an horizontally disposed high length-to-diameter ratio cylindrical vortex tube.
Oil/water separators designed to be drawn or pushed over water-base oil spills are shown in Valibouse et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,988; Mourlon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,342; Pichon U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,809; Stagemeyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,470; and Nebeker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,972.
Oil/water separators designed to treat bilgewater on board ship are also known. However, despite the premium on weight and size associated with shipboard operations, most of the oil/water separators designed for shipboard use appear to be relatively large and complex. See, e.g., Hapgood U.S. Pat. No. 1,481,901; Meurk U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,689; and Murphy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,463.